


Swinging at Granny's

by HandwithQuill



Series: Swinging Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date at Granny's has some unexpected guests.</p><p>The sequel to Swinging Pawn Shop.</p><p>Warning: Not beta-ed, and I'm dyslexic! Spelling mistakes will be present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging at Granny's

Gold got to Granny's ten minutes before seven. Seeing his favorite booth near the hallway was open he quickly secured it. He looked over the menu, not wanting to waste any time with Belle not paying attention to her. When he heard the door open he looked up, but quickly raised the menu to hide behind as Jefferson came in. He knew if the other man saw him, he would invite himself to sit and ask a bunch of question about where Gold disappeared to last night. 

But the other man walked right up to the counter where Ruby Lucas was stacking coffee cups that had just come out of the dishwasher.

“Red!” he said, plunking down on a stool. “Did you ever find out what happened to your friend last night?”

“Yeah,” the girl sighed, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. “I should have know better then to bring her. It wasn't really her scene. She's more the holding hands and moonlight walks type. Apparently she found your library and fell asleep reading.”

“My library?” Jefferson gasped, spilling the coffee he was taking a sip of.

“Yeah.” Miss Lucas gave him a confused look, wiping up the spill.

“You're sure she was in the Library?” Something in Jefferson's tone made Jackson grip the menu a little tighter.

“Yeah, why?”

“I think it might have been more her scene then you think!”

“What!” 

“Hm. As I was cleaning up today, I noticed that the library had been... _used_.” 

“Yes, it was _'used'_ , by Belle! She said she fell asleep reading!” She threw the rag into a bucket under the counter and went back to stacking. 

“She might have fallen asleep, but she wasn't reading before hand,” he laughed. At Miss Lucas' angry look, he sighed. “Red, my couch in there is leather, it doesn't hide what happens on it.”

“Why didn't she tell me! I tell her everything!” Ruby hissed, “And who was she with!”

“I don't know about the first, but I'm pretty sure about the second. And as soon as I corner him...” 

Jackson shifted in his seat. Jefferson was the only person in town he would call a friend, he was also a better lawyer then Gold, tenacious when he wanted answers. 

Two things happened then. Jefferson saw him in the mirror behind the counter and Belle walked into the diner. 

“Belle!” Ruby called to her friend, coming around the counter and grabbing her hand, just as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jefferson twisted on his seat and grinned at Gold. “We need to talk!”

“Hi Ruby. Can it wait?” Belle said distractedly, looking at him. He put down the menu and felt a smile quirk his lips. Ruby looked between the two of them, then at what Belle was wearing. “No, it can't!”

She started to pull Belle down the hallway, but Belle dug her heels in.

“Later, Ruby.” she shook off the brunettes hand and walked over to join him in the booth. “Hi.”

“Hey.” It came out a lot softer than he intended and he cleared his throat. He was glad when Mrs. Lucas came out of the back and yelled at her granddaughter.

“Ruby! Don't just stand there gawking! You have orders to take!”

Throwing looks between them the entire time, she took their order. Both ignored her to stare at each other until she left, then they both blushed and looked away. 

“So....”

“Yeah,” 

“What made you want to be a librarian?” 

She smiled and started to tell him about her mother and her love for books. After that the conversation flowed and they were finished dessert before he knew it. Miss Lucas slapped the check down with one more glare. He snatched it and stood to pay as he saw her mouth open to argue. 

When he turned back to the table, he saw the Miss Lucas had dropped into his seat and was having a conversation with Belle that involved a lot of hand waving. Belle just shook her head or nodded and replied calmly to her friend. When he saw Jefferson eying him, he quickly made his way back to the booth and slid in next to Belle, only to heave a sigh as Jefferson dropped into the booth next to Ruby. 

“So,” he started, looking straight at Belle, “Red here says she brought you to my party last night. Did you have fun?”

“Yes,” she said and he saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye. 

He smiled back and together they deflected the questions, turning them back on the other two or directing them else where so the four of them ended up discussing the recent gossip about young Henry Mills running away to find his birth mother. He liked Miss Swan and he and Jefferson started talking about the ramifications of a possible custody battle between her and the mayor. 

“If it were to come to that,” he said “I think I would insist that the court be in another town. Even-” He cut off and looked at Belle. She had an innocent look on her face even as her hand trailed up the inside of his thigh. “Even though Mayor Mills isn't well liked, to insure an unbiased judgment, I think it would be for the best.”

He finished quickly as her hand cupped him, squeezing rhythmically as he talked. He leaned forward and cleared his throat, listening to Jefferson as she unzipped him, pressing his lips together when her hand wiggled into his boxers and started to caress him. Hardening in her hand, he wondered how she was able to look so serene and keep it from looking like she was doing _anything_ with her hand.

She responded to something that Jefferson asked, but for the life of him he didn't know what as her thumb swiped across his head and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from bucking his hips. She giggled, shooting him a side look and reached down to cradle his balls, keeping his shaft rubbing in the crook of her wrist. 

He made a sound and when the other two looked at him, he quickly grabbed a napkin and mimed a sneeze, sitting back in the booth to press his length back into her hand. She rubbed her palm across the head, coating it in his pre-come before she started stroking him in earnest. When he knew he wouldn't be about to keep himself from coming, he reached under the table to stop her hand. 

“I'll be right back,” she said suddenly, she raising an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her lips. “I need to wash my hand.” 

As Ruby and Jefferson watched her go, he quickly zipped up his pants, a plan forming in his mind.

** ** * ** ** 

Belle shut the bathroom door behind her, glad that Granny's was older and had single stall bathroom, a sink and mirror next to a toilet. She leaned on the sink, head handing, as she shifted from one foot to the other. It wasn't enough friction to relieve the ache, but she kept doing it as it felt good. Not as good as the memory of him inside her, both last night and this morning, and she hopped that once they left the diner, they could make a new memory. Her apartment was right across the street, but she was aching and a little relief wouldn't be amiss. She reached one hand under her skirt and into her panties, stroking all the way down to gather some moister and bring it back up to her clit.

Her head popped up as the door open and he slipped in, clicking the lock and leaning back against the door. 

“Now, I don't think that's what you said you were coming in here for.” He took a step forward, leaned his cane against the sink, and pressing against her back, grasped her writs and pulled up. Holding it under his nose, he breathed deeply, then met her eyes in the mirror. “I believe you said you were cleaning your hands?” 

She gasped as he drew her finger in his mouth, tongue swirling around it as he sucked it clean, then his tongue sought out anywhere on her hand that had her, or his, arousal on it. His other hand wasn't idle, it snaked around her waist and took the place of her's against the folds, caressing her gently before two fingers thrust into her. She moaned, head falling back onto his shoulder, hips pushing forward to meet his hand. She raised her free hand and sunk it into his hair, tugging to keep herself quiet. 

“Not yet, Sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear when her walls started to grip his fingers. She whimpered when he removed his fingers, but moaned when he held them up for her, rubbing them against her lips before pushing them into her mouth for her to clean. She never really cared for her own taste, but she moaned again when she felt his other hand moving between them and the clink of his buckle. He pulled his hand free with a pop and caressed the side of her face as he whispered to her.

“Brace yourself on the sink, but make sure your eyes are on mine. I want to see all of you.”

She gasped and did what he said, meeting his eyes as he trailed a hand down her back, pulled up her skirt and moved aside the string of her thong. A whine escaped her throat when he didn't enter her, but pushed his erection between her outer lips, the head brushing against her clit. He placed his hands and started to rock. 

Keeping his eyes, she pushed back and shifted her hips, trying to get more friction, but he would step away keeping the contact to teasing. She didn't realize that the gasps she was making weren't soundless when he stopped moving, head cocked to the side and she head footsteps come down from the stairs from the rooms upstairs. They stopped right outside the bathroom and he met her eyes again. 

“Keep quite, Sweetheart,” 

She barely finished nodding before he pulled back and slammed into her, holding her hips as he quickly started a furious rhythm. She bit her lips to strangle the scream that wanted to be let loose, letting go of the sink to rub her clit as she pushed back onto him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upright, stepping closer to pin her against the sink.

“Are you close, Sweetheart?” His hand lightly trailed between her legs “Do you need to come?” 

“Yes,” she hissed.

He pulled out and spun her around, lifting her to sit on the sink, he trust back in and pressed his lips to her. She wrapped herself around him and held on as the pleasure built and built and built, until she bit into his suit covered shoulder as she exploded. 

“Fuck,” she heard him whisper as he shuttered in her grasp, hands clenching her ass as he stumbled the step and a half to the toilet. They both moaned as he slid deeper in her when he plopped down, but she just nuzzled into his neck, not caring about the world.

When she finally lifted her head, the look in his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and she leaned forward to kiss him. 

“I think we've been gone too long,” he murmurer a few minutes of kissing later. She sighted and nodded, reluctantly separating them and reaching for the toilet paper to clean up. When they were presentable, she paused with her hand on the door, and looked back at him, biting her lip.

“You know,” she started slowly, “the back door is a lot closer then the diner. You all ready paid and I personally don't want to face Ruby tonight. As far as she knows, we snuck out a while ago.”

“I like the way you think, Miss French.”

“Good, then will you walk me home, Mr. Gold?”

He nodded and they slipped out the back door. She ignored the smirk and wink Jefferson threw their way as the passed the front of the diner and concentrated on the feel of Jackson pressed to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> End Author's Note: There is going to be one more story in this verse. It's called “Swinging around Storybrooke” and it's a prompt verse! So, if you have something or somewhere you want these two to do, send me a prompt! (to my on tumble: http://handwithquill.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Any and all things within my writing ability are allowable.


End file.
